La berceuse de la mort
by Winsister
Summary: Une chasse, une petite fille, une berceuse... Le danger ne vient pas forcement de là où on croit. Bon le résumé est nul désolée mais la fic beaucoup moins ;
1. Chapter 1

_**Ephraïm, comté de Sampete, Utah.**_

Un appartement dans un immeuble délabré. Un homme, seul, est accroupi dans le coin d'une pièce. Il tremble et ses traits sont tirés. Il enroule frénétiquement une mèche de cheveux blancs autour de ses doigts. Il déteste cette mèche, symbole de ses souffrances. Son visage reflète une grande fatigue et surtout, de la terreur. Cela fait plusieurs jours qu'il ne dort pas, qu'il lutte pour ne pas sombrer dans le sommeil. Il sait que s'il s'endort, cela pourrait lui être fatal. Mais il est à bout de force, il n'en peut plus. Malgré les litres de café, les douches froides et les douleurs physiques qu'il s'impose, il finit par céder. Il sombre finalement, et définitivement dans le sommeil…

* * * * *

_**Ephraïm, deux jours plus tard.**_

L'impala roulait depuis plusieurs heures déjà, et ses passagers commençaient à trouver le temps long. Enfin, surtout l'un d'entre eux.

-On arrive bientôt ?

-Sam, tu m'as déjà demandé ça ya pas dix minutes ! Et je te signale que pendant que moi je me tue à conduire, Monsieur passe son temps à roupiller !

-Et ben j'y peux rien si ta voiture me fait cet effet, répond le cadet en haussant les sourcils. Faut croire que c'est une bonne berceuse.

-Ouai ben, merci Papa, râle l'ainé. S'il t'avait pas habitué à te faire faire un tour chaque fois que tu chialais au lieu de dormir, j'aurai au moins quelqu'un à qui parler pendant les longs trajets.

- Au lieu de râler, dis-moi si on est bientôt arrivés. Je commence à en avoir marre d'être assis.

- On y sera dans cinq minutes. C'est dingue j'ai l'impression de voyager avec un gosse de quatre ans… finit-il dans un murmure.

-Si tu me laissais conduire plus souvent, tente Sam, je dormirais moins.

- T'as vu la Vierge ou quoi ? Uniquement si j'en suis incapable. C'est la règle. Je vais pas laisser ma princesse entre tes grosses pattes.

- La ferme Dean.

- Respect pour ton ainé tu veux ?

Sam lève les yeux au ciel et préfère ne pas relancer le débat, se recalant dans son siège. Il aurait mieux fait de continuer à dormir. Au bout de cinq minutes, ils arrivent finalement à destination. C'est la plus grande ville du comté, avec ses 6000 habitants. Ils n'ont donc aucune difficulté à trouver un motel bon marché et pas trop désagréable. Après avoir réglé d'avance la chambre pour deux nuits, ils s'y rendent et y déposent leurs affaires. Dean s'affale sur le premier lit à sa portée.

- Bon ben moi je vais piquer un somme, déclare-t-il en fermant les yeux. J'ai assez bossé pour aujourd'hui.

- Bossé ? On n'a encore rien fait !

- Tu rigoles ? riposte Dean en se redressant. Pendant que tu dormais, j'me suis tapé 650 bornes je te rappelle.

- Bon, okay ! Fais ton somme, moi je vais commencer les recherches. En espérant que je trouverais quelque chose d'intéressant.

- Voilà, fais donc ça Einstein. Et si tu trouves quelque chose, surtout tu n'me réveilles pas. Je suis claqué et j'ai vraiment besoin de dormir.

- Très bien. Dors bien alors.

Sam s'installe sur l'autre lit et pose son ordinateur devant lui. Depuis quelques temps, la ville est victime d'agressions qui ont tout lieu d'être l'œuvre d'un vampire. Le dernier corps retrouvé était celui d'un jeune garçon. Il s'appelait Morgan et avait à peine quinze ans. Il était stagiaire dans un restaurant. Son corps avait été retrouvé tout près de son arrêt de bus, en fin de journée, deux jours plus tôt. A cette période de l'année, la nuit tombait de bonne heure et les prédateurs attaquaient donc plus tôt. Il était la cinquième victime. La police était un peu désemparée car les corps avaient été vidés de leur sang et l'on distinguait clairement des marques de morsure dans leurs cous, au niveau de la carotide. Ils pensaient donc à la possibilité d'une secte sataniste qui aurait dérapée. C'est cela qui avait attirés les frères Winchester dans cette région. Cinq victimes en trois semaines, au même endroit. Il était clair pour eux qu'il s'agissait d'un vampire isolé, sans quoi, il y aurait eu beaucoup plus de victimes, ainsi que des disparitions. Et ils espéraient lui mettre la main dessus avant qu'il n'y ait un nouveau mort…

* * * * *

Au bout de deux heures de recherches, Sam a réussi à trouver quelques pistes. Dean dort toujours et le cadet remarque que ses traits commencent à se détendre, signe d'un sommeil réparateur. Même si son frère ne lui avait pas demandé, il ne l'aurait réveillé sous aucun prétexte, ou du moins, rien qui n'en vaille vraiment la peine. Surtout depuis que Dean avait passé ce pacte. Ce foutu pacte… Il décide donc d'aller faire un tour en ville. Il referme son ordinateur, le range, et quitte la chambre sans un bruit, sans oublier de laisser un mot à l'attention de son frère. Il sait que si celui-ci ne le voit pas à son réveil, il va s'inquiéter, et c'est bien la dernière chose qu'il souhaite. Il commence donc à arpenter les rues de la ville. Il constate que la ville comporte d'anciens bâtiments, datant de sa création par les mormons. Il peut d'ailleurs constater qu'il y en a encore beaucoup dans la région. Il vient en effet de croiser une charrette, tirée par deux superbes chevaux, et dirigé par un homme portant un complet noir et le traditionnel chapeau mormon. Il continue sa visite et arrive dans un grand parc, où trônent des jeux pour enfants. Plusieurs sont en train de faire de la balançoire ou du toboggan. Il pense avec regret que lui-même aurait aimé connaitre ces instants de bonheur furtifs avec son frère. Mais la vie qu'ils menaient alors avec leur père ne le leur avait jamais permis. Il s'assoit sur un banc. L'endroit est paisible et reposant. Il ferme les yeux, détendu, essayant d'imaginer ce que serait la vie sans la chasse, sans la peur et la douleur. Il reste ainsi ce qu'il lui semble plusieurs minutes, puis se relève et reprend la direction de l'hôtel. En chemin, il a l'étrange sensation d'être épié. Il regarde tout autour de lui mais ne remarque rien ni personne. Peut-être son imagination lui joue-t-elle des tours. Peut-être est-il trop souvent sur ses gardes pour rien. Pourtant il sait que son instinct ne le trompe jamais et décide de se méfier quand même.

En arrivant dans sa chambre, il constate que Dean n'est plus dans son lit. Le contenu de son sac est complètement éparpillé sur le sol. Un bruit d'eau qui coule l'informe qu'il est sous la douche.

-Dean, tu pourrais éviter de t'étaler partout et de foutre ton bordel !

-T'étais où ?! demande l'ainé à travers la porte.

- Parti faire un tour ! Je t'ai laissé dormir comme tu me l'as demandé ! répond le cadet en ramassant un caleçon douteux du bout des doigts.

La porte de la salle de bain s'ouvre et Dean en sort, vêtu d'un tee-shirt et d'un jean troué aux genoux.

-Ca va faire plus d'une heure que je t'attends, l'informe-t-il énervé. J'en ai eu mare alors j'ai pris une douche pour me calmer.

-Tu rigoles ?! Je suis parti à peine vingt minutes !

-T'es sûr de toi ? Non parce que si tu m'avais pas laissé ce mot, je serai en train d'arpenter toutes les rues de cette ville. T'as fait quoi tout ce temps ?

Sam commence à se poser des questions. Se serait-il endormi sur ce banc, sans s'en rendre compte ?

-Arrêtes de me faire marcher…

-Te faire marcher ? Je suis sérieux Sam ! affirme-t-il en haussant le ton. Tu crois que je rigolerais alors qu'on a un vampire qui traine dans le coin ?!

- Je… J'ai du m'endormir sur le banc du parc sans m'en rendre compte…

-Ben c'est malin ! Moi je me fais un sang d'encre pendant que Monsieur dort, pour changer…

Sam ne répond pas. Comment a-t-il pu ne pas s'en rendre compte…

* * * * *

Les frères quittent leur chambre et se dirigent vers le snack le plus proche. Dean, comme toujours, crie famine et il a besoin de refaire le plein d'énergie. Ils entrent et s'installent au comptoir. Une ravissante serveuse aux yeux bleus vient prendre leur commande.

-Bonjour…, commence Dean en lisant le prénom sur le badge,… Célia. Vous avez un prénom vraiment charmant.

-Merci, répond-t-elle. Alors, vous avez choisi ce que vous voulez ?

-Je prendrais juste un café s'il vous plait, annonce Sam.

-Très bien, et pour vous ? demande-t-elle en se tournant vers Dean.

-Pour moi ça sera un steak, une grande portion de frite et une bière, annonce-t-il avec un grand sourire. Et j'aimerai aussi un petit tête à tête quand votre service sera fini…

-C'est très gentil à vous, mais ce jeune homme a une longueur d'avance sur vous.

Dean se tourne vers le jeune homme en question. Il doit avoir dans les 25-28 ans, bruns, yeux marron. Il fait dans les 1 mètre 85 et il est plutôt carré d'épaule, d'allure sportive. Son visage est bruni par le soleil et sa barbe de trois jours lui donne un air aventurier à la Indiana Jones. Il regarde en direction de Dean et lui décoche un sourire triomphant, comme s'il venait de gagner une partie de poker. Les deux jeunes gens n'échangent aucun mot mais leurs regards sont suffisants pour comprendre qu'une guerre ouverte vient d'éclater, à savoir qui remportera une nuit avec la demoiselle. Sam, sentant monter la tension, décide de calmer le jeu et de faire les présentations. En l'apercevant de face, une légère étincelle jaillit dans le regard du jeune homme. Dean s'en aperçoit.

-Bonjour, je m'appelle Sam. Et mon frère, Dean.

- Moi c'est William, enchanté. Touristes ?

-Ca vous r'garde pas, s'empresse de répondre l'ainé. Et vous ?

-Je suis là pour le travail.

-Quel genre de travail ? demande Sam.

-Comme l'a si bien dit votre frère, ça ne vous regarde pas.

Durant toute la conversation, il n'a pas quitté Sam des yeux. Ce qui n'échappa pas à Dean.

-Ya un problème ? finit par demander ce dernier.

-Non. Aucun problème. Sur ce, messieurs, je vous laisse. Le travail m'attend.

Il se lève et, après avoir déposé un baiser sur la main de Célia, il se dirige vers la sortie. Avant de refermer la porte derrière lui, il jette un dernier regard en direction des frères, qui lui tournent désormais le dos.

-Il y a quelque chose d'étrange chez lui, souligne le cadet.

-Tu m'étonnes ! Personne lui a dit que le baise main c'est dépassé ?

-Moi je trouve ça plutôt galant.

- C'est un bouffon, rétorque Dean. Et j'aime pas la manière qu'il avait de te fixer.

- Peut-être que je lui rappelle quelqu'un.

- Mouai. En attendant, je l'aime pas ce type.

- Dis plutôt que tu es jaloux ! affirme Sam dans un grand sourire moqueur.

- Hein ? Non mais ça va pas ?! T'as vu la tronche qu'il a ?

- Il est plutôt stylé. Et lui il a eu son rencard !

Dean ne répond pas mais son regard en dit long. Son frère prend le parti de cet homme, grand bien lui fasse. Jaloux, non mais qu'est-ce qu'il ne faut pas entendre… Sam, lui, est pensif. Il sent que cet homme leur a caché quelque chose. Et il est persuadé qu'ils seront amenés à se revoir…

* * * * *

_**Dans une chambre d'hôtel.**_

-Allo ?

-_Vous avez du nouveau ?_ répond une voix féminine.

-Oui. Eddy Brocart est mort et il était le dernier.

-_Vous ne me dites pas tout n'est-ce pas ?_

-Disons que j'ai encore certaines choses à vérifier.

-_Quel genre de chose ?_

-Le genre qui pourrait modifier la suite des évènements. Je vous tiendrez au courant, ne vous en faites pas.

-_Vous croyez qu'il y aura une nouvelle victime ?_ demande-t-elle inquiète.

-Si c'est le cas, nous aurons peut-être enfin une chance de l'avoir, dit-il d'une voix qu'il veut rassurante.

- _Mais je croyais que…_

-Je sais mais comme je vous l'ai dis, je dois vérifier certaines choses. Je vous rappelle bientôt.

L'homme raccroche et quitte sa chambre…


	2. Chapter 2

**Note :**** j'ai oublié de le dire mais la série et les persos ne m'appartiennent pas (sauf si je suis la fille cachée de Kripke mais j'en doute) sauf ceux que j'ai inventé.**

**Merci pour les reviews et j'espère que la suite vous plaira ^^**

*****************************************************************************************************************************************************  
**

De retour dans leur chambre, les garçons s'installent sur leurs lits respectifs et Sam entreprend de faire le résumé de ses recherches.

-Bon, la dernière agression remonte à deux jours, annonce-t-il. Au total on a cinq victimes et apparemment, notre vampire suit un certain schéma rythmique.

-Toujours le même laps de temps entre chaque victime ?

- Exactement. Une victime tous les cinq jours.

- Et la dernière remonte à deux jours. Ce qui nous laisse trois jours avant le suivant.

- Hou t'es fort en maths ! se moque le cadet. Tu m'épates !

- La ferme… Dis moi plutôt ce que t'as trouvé d'autre au lieu de faire du sarcasme.

-Hum, ok. Désolé. Bon, tout les corps ont été retrouvés dans le quartier nord de la ville, l'ancien quartier mormon.

- Et ya quoi là bas ?

-De vieux bâtiments qui datent de la construction de la ville en 1854. Une église, une bibliothèque et quelques vieilles maisons.

-Et pourquoi la ville ne les a pas détruits ? s'étonne Dean.

-Tout simplement par ce qu'ils représentent une sorte de memoriam. Histoire de ne pas oublier qui a battit cette ville. Et comme il y a encore beaucoup de mormons dans la région, je suppose qu'ils ont du demander à ce que l'on garde ces ruines en place.

- Bon. Et tu crois que notre ami pourrait se trouver là bas ?

- C'est possible, admet Sam. Je pense qu'on le trouvera soit là bas, soit dans la forêt avoisinante.

- Ben on va déjà commencer par les ruines et avec de la chance, on l'aura rapidement.

- Ok, je prends le matériel et on y va.

Il se lève, attrape le sac, et vérifie que les machettes sont bien à l'intérieur. Puis tous deux contrôlent que les révolvers qu'ils ont à la ceinture sont bien chargés. Une fois les vérifications terminées, ils sortent de la chambre et montent en voiture, direction le nord de la ville.

Une fois arrivés à destination, ils sortent de la voiture sans faire de bruit et regardent aux alentours. Personne en vue. Le quartier est désert, surement à cause de son délabrement et de l'insalubrité des bâtiments. Ils vont donc pouvoir entamer leurs fouilles tranquillement, sans risque de se faire surprendre par un voisin.

- On devrait se séparer et prendre chacun un bâtiment, propose le plus jeune.

- Ca me plait pas vraiment ton idée.

- Moi non plus ça m'enchante pas mais ça multiplie les chances de le trouver par deux.

- Ok mais alors tu fais gaffe à toi. Toutes ces vieilles baraques n'ont pas l'air très solide.

- J'avais remarqué. La ville devrait peut-être finalement raser ce quartier.

- Ha tu vois ? C'est ce que je te disais, lance Dean fièrement. Bon, moi je prends l'église et toi la bibliothèque. Et si tu le vois ou si tu as un problème, tu tires une fois, t'as compris ?

- Oui Papa, renchérit Sam d'un ton moqueur.

-Hé mec je suis sérieux, j'ai pas envie de devoir sortir tes fesses de dessous des décombres. J'ai le dos fragile moi…

- Mais bien sûr. Bon, on y va.

Dean part donc en direction de l'église et Sam dans celle de la bibliothèque. En pénétrant dans la bâtisse, Dean se rend compte que plusieurs poutres se sont effondrées et qu'une partie du toit est absente. Des amas de tuiles cassées sont visibles un peu partout dans la seule pièce qui compose l'église. La plupart des vitraux sont en miettes et les parties qui tiennent encore en place ont perdu toutes leurs couleurs. Les bancs et le confessionnal, en bois, sont rongés par les termites. Quant à l'autel, seul le vestige d'un bougeoir et d'un crucifix en bronze démontre que le tas de planches présent au milieu de l'estrade en fut un. Il avance doucement, craignant que les rares poutres plafonnières encore en place ne se détachent. Après avoir inspecté la pièce, il doute sérieusement que quelqu'un ait pu séjourner ici, même un vampire. Il en ressort donc, avec les mêmes précautions. Une fois à l'extérieur, il hésite entre visiter un autre bâtiment et rejoindre son frère. Il s'inquiète pour lui mais ne veut pas que ce dernier se vexe en le voyant débarquer pour le surveiller. Mais il n'y peut rien. C'est son p'tit frère et il s'inquiètera toujours pour lui. Il se résigne donc à visiter la maison suivante…

* * * * *

De son côté, Sam est tout aussi précautionneux que Dean. La bibliothèque est très instable et il n'a pas très envie de prendre un mur ou une des immenses étagères sur le coin de la figure. Les bureaux sont en morceaux pour la plupart. Certains sont jonchés de vieux livres poussiéreux. Il en prend un mais celui-ci est tellement friable qu'il tombe en morceaux au contact de ses doigts. Il ne comprend pas pourquoi la ville n'a pas essayé de sauver tout ça au lieu de laisser à l'abandon toute cette partie de son histoire. Il continue son avancée, les doigts crispés sur sa machette. Un bruit sourd attire son attention. Il lève la tête et recule in extrémis, évitant ainsi la chute d'une étagère, provoquée par un envol de corbeaux. Les planches vermoulues s'écrasent au sol dans un énorme fracas. Après avoir poussé un soupir de soulagement, il se dirige vers la pièce adjacente. La porte a quitté ses gongs depuis longtemps. Il passe l'encadrement et se retrouve dans ce qui dut autrefois être une salle de classe. Plusieurs pupitres sont disposés bien alignés et un bureau trône au fond de la pièce. Un vieux tableau noir semble faire de gros efforts pour rester accroché au mur. Cette pièce semble avoir été un peu plus épargnée par l'usure du temps. Sam imagine les enfants, assis à leurs places, reprenant en chœur les leçons d'histoire ou les prières mormones. Il sourit, repensant à ses propres années scolaires, assis derrière un pupitre différent chaque mois. Sa seule stabilité avait été son entrée à Stanford, seule école où il avait enfin pu tisser des liens d'amitié, où il avait pu rencontrer l'amour. Il a un pincement au cœur en pensant à Jess. Elle lui manque cruellement et il s'en veut toujours. Il secoue la tête, essayant de s'extirper à ces souvenirs douloureux, et reprend son inspection des lieux. Il lui aura fallut pas moins d'une demie heure pour tout fouiller, du moins les pièces accessibles. Certaines sont en effet condamnées à cause de l'effondrement du toit. Mais pour lui, une chose est sûre : le vampire ne se trouve pas dans le coin, et n'a certainement jamais mis les pieds dans ces ruines.

Une fois sorti de là, il aperçoit son frère qui sort également d'une maison.

- Tu as trouvé quelque chose ? lui demande-t-il.

- Nada. Faudrait être suicidaire pour se planquer dans un lieu pareil. A mon avis, il n'est jamais venu ici.

- C'est aussi ce que je pense. Le simple fait de poser un pied dans une pièce fait trembler les murs. Et les étagères sont mesquines, elles tombent sans prévenir.

- T'as rien au moins ? s'inquiète l'ainé.

- Rassure-toi, je vais bien. J'ai des réflexes au top.

- Bon, ben il ne reste plus que la forêt alors.

- Ouai. Le mieux sera de s'en occuper demain. La nuit ne va pas tarder et personnellement, je n'ai pas très envie de le croiser alors qu'il sera au mieux de sa forme.

- C'est vrai, t'as raison. On profitera du fait qu'il dort pour essayer de le repérer.

Ils remontent dans leur voiture et repartent pour l'hôtel. En passant devant le parc, Sam repense au fait qu'il y a dormi sans s'en apercevoir. Ce fait l'intrigue et il se dit qu'il ira y refaire un tour plus tard. Ils arrivent enfin et quelque chose attire leur regard. Sur le parking, ils aperçoivent un énorme 4X4 Chevrolet, entièrement noir. Les vitres en sont teintées, les tubulures brillent comme si elles étaient neuves, et les jantes en alu reflètent une propreté sans tache.

- Wahow, regarde un peu l'engin ! s'exclame Dean.

- Ha c'est sûr, ta caisse fait tache à côté.

Il explose de rire, fier de sa remarque. Dean lui jette un regard noir.

- En attendant, reprend-t-il, t'es bien content que ma caisse traine ta grande carcasse. Je me demande à qui il appartient. Sûrement à un gars qui a autant de classe que moi.

Sam rit de plus belle.

- Toi, de la classe ? C'est nouveau ça ?

- Bitch.

- Jerk.

Sur ce bel échange fraternel, ils regagnent leur chambre…

* * * * *

Après avoir pris une bonne douche relaxante, Sam s'installe sur son lit. Dean, lui, enfile son blouson de cuir.

-Tu vas où ? lui demande son cadet en haussant un sourcil.

-Je retourne voir cette charmante serveuse avant la fin de son service.

-Tu veux pas lâcher l'affaire, hein ?

-Ha ça non. Je vais pas laisser ce bellâtre remporter la victoire. C'est mal me connaitre.

-T'es décidemment incurable, se moque Sam en secouant la tête. Bon ben moi je vais aller faire un tour au parc.

-T'as envie de faire de la balançoire ? rétorque l'ainé d'un ton moqueur. T'es un peu grand pour ça non ?

-Ha ha, je me marre.

-Fallait pas te moquer de ma princesse.

Il quitte la chambre en riant. Sam finit de s'habiller, enfile son blouson, et quitte la chambre à son tour. Il se dirige vers le parc d'un pas décidé, même s'il ne sait pas trop pourquoi il tient tant à y retourner. De nouveau, il a la sensation d'être observé mais il préfère ne pas y prêter attention. Comme s'il voulait pour une fois faire une ballade sans avoir à se soucier de ses arrières. Une fois arrivé, il se rassoit sur le même banc que la première fois. Il reste ainsi quelques minutes puis une chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un attire son attention. Il s'agit d'une petite fille. Elle s'approche de lui jusqu'à n'être plus qu'à un mètre de lui. Elle doit avoir dans les sept ans. Elle porte une petite robe blanche et un collier composé de bourgeons de fleurs rouges sang. Ses cheveux tombent dans une rafale de belles anglaises blondes et ses yeux, d'un vert profond, plongent dans ceux de Sam. Il n'arrive pas à détacher son regard du sien. Il est si limpide, si plein d'innocence. Sans le lâcher des yeux, elle commence à balancer sa tête de droite à gauche, souriant à pleine dent. Inconsciemment, Sam répète le même mouvement qu'elle. Puis le sourire de la petite s'efface et elle entonne les paroles d'une petite berceuse :

_Doucement, doucement_

_Doucement s'en va le jour_

_Doucement, lentement,_

_Tes pas se font lourds_

…

Puis elle met fin au balancier de sa tête, imité par Sam, toujours plongé dans son regard. Elle lui sourit de nouveau, puis se retourne et repart comme elle est venue, dans un léger bruissement d'air. Sam est toujours immobile, le regard hagard, comme s'il n'avait pas été présent au cours de cette scène. Puis d'un coup, il relève la tête et ses yeux retrouvent leur éclat. Il regarde autour de lui, comme s'il se réveillait, se demandant s'il rentre déjà à l'hôtel ou s'il rejoint son frère au snack. L'idée de voir son frère en mode « prédateur sexuel » ne l'enchante pas vraiment. Il décide donc de rentrer se coucher, étant donné qu'il se sent soudain très fatigué.

* * * * *

_Quelques minutes plus tôt._

Dean se trouve au snack. La belle Célia travaille encore, et il a bien l'intention d'obtenir son rencard.

-Votre chevalier vous a fait faux bond on dirait. Il n'est pas là à ce que je vois.

-Il doit passer dans une heure pour m'emmener faire un tour dans son 4X4, répond la serveuse en souriant.

-Quoi, celui sur le parking de l'hôtel c'est le sien ? demande-t-il en ouvrant de grand yeux.

-Oui. Il est magnifique n'est-ce pas ?

-Bof…

-En tout cas il est beaucoup mieux que la vieille Chevy que j'ai aperçue ce matin. Sûrement la voiture d'un pauvre type.

Dean manque s'étouffer avec le muffin qu'il est train de manger.

-Ben, ça va pas ? s'inquiète-t-elle.

-Si… la rassure-t-il tout en reprenant son souffle. Si si ça va. C'est juste que c'est de ma caisse que vous êtes en train de parler.

-Oh je suis désolée… Elle a beaucoup de cachet et je trouve que vous êtes bien assortis, ajoute-t-elle un peu confuse.

-Vous vous rattrapez bien.

Les yeux de Dean s'éclairent, comme s'il voyait là l'opportunité qu'il attendait.

-Mais si vous voulez vraiment vous faire pardonner, vous sortez avec moi ce soir.

-Je suis déjà prise et vous le savez, répond-t-elle d'un air taquin.

-C'est la seule façon de vous faire pardonner. Et vous risquez de vous ennuyer à mourir avec lui.

La porte s'ouvre. Dean se retourne, pensant voir arriver son frère. Il lui avait dit qu'il le rejoindrait peut être. Malheureusement, ce n'est pas Sam mais William qui vient de franchir la porte.

-Et bien le monde est petit, constate William. Je ne m'attendais pas à vous recroiser ici. Votre frère n'est pas avec vous ?

-Qu'est-ce que vous lui voulez ? questionne Dean, sur la défensive.

-Rien en particulier. Pas la peine d'être agressif.

-Je n'aime pas la façon dont vous l'avez regardé tout à l'heure, ni le fait que vous vous intéressiez à lui. Vous n'êtes pas son genre.

-Lui non plus rassurez-vous, réplique le jeune homme en levant les mains. C'est juste qu'il me rappelle quelqu'un, c'est tout.

-Vous savez quoi ? Je ne vous aime pas, déclare le chasseur de but en blanc. Vous me mentez et je n'aime pas ça.

-Je vous retourne le compliment.

Il s'assoit sur le tabouret à côté de Dean, sans le quitter du regard. Puis son visage prend un air grave.

-Vous devriez rentrer à votre hôtel et vous occuper de votre frère, lâche-t-il d'une voix des plus sérieuses.

Dean arque un sourcil, étonné du ton employé.

-Comment ça ?

-Faire votre boulot de grand frère, comme ça je pourrai emmener la demoiselle en ballade.

Dean croit rêver. De quel droit ce type se permet-il de lui donner des conseils ? Ca n'allait pas se passer comme ça.

-Mon frère est assez grand pour prendre soin de lui tout seul -enfin j'espère-, et la demoiselle sort avec moi. Elle a une petite chose à se faire pardonner.

-Très bien ! Faites comme vous voulez, affirme William, après tout je m'en moque. Je vous accorde cette soirée, mais vous n'avez pas encore gagné la partie.

-C'est ça. Allez donc voir ailleurs si j'y suis.

-Si vous avez besoin de moi, je suis dans le même hôtel que vous.

-Ca risque pas d'arriver, rétorque Dean avec un grand sourire.

Disant cela, il lui fait au revoir de la main, tout comme le ferait un gosse de trois ans. William se lève et se dirige vers la sortie. Et, dans un murmure inaudible pour les autres :

-Je l'espère…

* * * * *

Après avoir quitté le snack, William se dirige vers l'hôtel, à pieds. Il passe devant le parc et il aperçoit une silhouette sur un banc. Il reconnait le jeune homme. Il s'agit de Sam. Il s'en approche et se rend compte que le jeune homme n'est réactif à rien. C'est comme s'il dormait les yeux ouverts. William fronce les sourcils et lâche un soupir désespéré. Il connait le phénomène mais c'est la première fois qu'il y assiste. Il sait qu'il ne peut pas intervenir. Ne doit pas. Il regarde autour de lui, puis va se cacher derrière un des buissons qui ornent le parc. Il s'agenouille et attend. Il reste ainsi plusieurs minutes quand enfin il voit ce qu'il redoutait. Il n'entend pas ce qui est dit et il en est soulagé. Il observe le phénomène, silencieux et intrigué. Comment agissait-elle ? Que pouvait-elle bien dire ? Mais la question qui le tracasse le plus est de savoir si il parviendra à ses fins avant qu'il ne soit trop tard pour Sam Winchester…


	3. Chapter 3

Sam arrive à l'hôtel. Son frère n'est pas encore là. Ses paupières se faisant de plus en plus lourdes, il se déshabille et se couche rapidement. Il ne lui faut que quelques minutes pour sombrer dans le sommeil. Dean arrive peu de temps après. Les paroles de William l'ont intrigué et il a préféré rentrer pour s'assurer que Sam allait bien. Il le trouve endormi dans son lit. Sa respiration est légèrement irrégulière mais il a l'air calme. Il se couche à son tour et s'endort rapidement également…

Sam se réveille et se redresse sur son lit. Il regarde sur le lit voisin et s'aperçoit que Dean n'est pas là. Il se dit qu'il a peut-être finalement obtenu un rencard avec la serveuse. Il se lève et se dirige vers la salle de bain, mais un grattement à la porte d'entrée le stoppe dans son élan. Sûrement Dean qui a oublié sa clef. Il se dirige donc vers la porte, déterminé à passer un savon à son frère qui a un peu trop tendance à le réveiller à cause de sa négligence. Mais quand il ouvre celle-ci, son visage se fige et sa belle détermination disparait. Ce n'est pas son frère qui est face à lui. Non, c'est un monstre… Sam fait un mouvement de recul face à cette vision d'horreur. Cette chose ressemble à … un koala ? Oui, mais un koala qui fait deux fois la taille de Sam, avec des dents pointues et des griffes acérées. Sa gueule est grande ouverte, laissant échapper une écume rageuse. Il pousse des rugissements effrayants, pétrifiants. Sam recule d'un pas, difficilement. Ses jambes ne lui répondent plus. Son cœur bat à tout rompre et un sentiment de peur l'envahit. Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? Il se reprend et recule encore mais la bête avance vers lui rapidement. Il commence à courir mais il a l'impression de ne pas avancer, de faire du sur place. Il essaie d'aller plus vite mais la seule chose qu'il réussit à faire, c'est s'étaler de tout son long sur le sol. La panique le gagne quand il sent quelque chose saisir sa jambe. Il croise alors le regard de la bête, un regard flamboyant de cruauté et assoiffé de sang. Sam appelle son frère au secours, il a peur. Il ne veut pas mourir, pas comme ça. C'est alors que Dean apparait près de lui. Sam sent l'espoir renaitre mais ce sentiment disparait rapidement en apercevant un sourire haineux sur le visage de son frère. Ce dernier s'approche de la bête, lui tapote le flanc et lui lance un _« bon appétit »_ avant de partir dans un grand éclat de rire. Sam regarde alors la bête qui s'approche, la gueule grande ouverte. Elle est de plus en plus proche… Si proche…

Sam se réveille d'un bond. Il se redresse sur son lit, en sueur et le souffle court. Son cœur bat la chamade et il a du mal à se calmer. Un cauchemar, ce n'était qu'un cauchemar. Mais un cauchemar qu'il connait, qu'il a déjà fait, il y a longtemps. Il devait avoir cinq ans alors. Bobby lui avait offert un koala en peluche pour son anniversaire. Bizarrement, il lui faisait peur. Il avait commencé à faire ce cauchemar la nuit suivante et au bout de deux semaines d'insomnies, John avait fini par bruler le fautif. Mais à cette époque, la peur qu'il avait ressentie était justifiée, il n'était qu'un enfant. Aujourd'hui, il aurait du savoir que ce n'était qu'un rêve. Un rêve digne de faire marrer un gosse de dix ans mais qui lui, Sam Winchester, chasseur de démons, l'avait terrifié. Après avoir réussi à se calmer, il s'étend à nouveau sur son lit et ferme les yeux, espérant se rendormir. Malheureusement, à peine replonge-t-il dans le sommeil qu'il replonge également dans son cauchemar. De nouveau, il se réveille complètement affolé. Il décide donc de lutter pour ne pas se rendormir. Il jette un œil à son portable. Deux heures du matin, la nuit risque d'être longue….

* * * * *

Six heures du matin. Le portable de Dean sonne pour le réveil. Sam, qui n'a pas fermé l'œil, se retourne et ferme les yeux pour que son frère ne puisse savoir qu'il a fait nuit blanche. Dean tend le bras et tape sur son portable pour l'arrêter.

-Sam… marmonne l'ainé, la tête enfouie dans l'oreiller. Debout…

Sam ne bouge pas tout de suite, feignant de dormir profondément. Dean décolle enfin sa tête de son oreiller.

-Hé princesse, faut te lever !

Et il lui jette son oreiller dessus. Sam ouvre alors les yeux et gémit comme s'il était en train de se réveiller.

-Hmmmm c'est quelle heure ? demande-t-il en s'étirant mollement.

-L'heure que tu lève ton cul pour aller chercher le café. Bien dormi ?

Sam préfère mentir à son frère pour ne pas l'inquiéter, mais surtout pour ne pas avoir à lui raconter son cauchemar et ainsi, éviter ses railleries.

-Comme un loir. Bon, quand faut y aller….

Il se lève et se dirige vers la salle de bain. Après avoir fermé la porte, il pousse un soupir de fatigue. Ses nuits sont déjà assez tumultueuses sans y rajouter de nouveaux cauchemars. Il retire son tee-shirt et son caleçon et se glisse sous l'eau chaude. Celle-ci a un effet bienfaisant immédiat. Il ferme les yeux, essayant de se détendre, laissant couler l'eau sur ses muscles tendus. Mais il les rouvre bien vite. Même s'il ne dort pas à cet instant, l'image du monstre est toujours présente devant ses yeux. Et sa peur aussi. Il ne comprend toujours pas pourquoi il a refait ce rêve après toutes ces années. Une fois suffisamment détendu, il coupe l'eau, s'habille et sort de la pièce. Une chose attire son attention. Dean est mort de rire.

-Qu'est-ce que t'as à te marrer ? demande-t-il.

-J'ai mis la main sur ton doudou, déclare fièrement Dean. Petit cachotier.

Le cadet le regarde d'un air étonné, lançant vainement un regard interrogatif à son ainé. Mais l'autre continuant de se marrer, rien ne vient.

-De quoi tu parles ? finit-il par demander.

Dean se retourne alors vers lui, tendant un objet informe. En y regardant de plus près, Sam reconnait l'objet en question et son sentiment de peur reprend le dessus. Ce que son frère tient à la main n'est rien d'autre qu'une peluche représentant un koala.

-Où t'as trouvé ça ? lâche-t-il dans un souffle.

-C'était sous ton lit. Tu trouves pas qu'elle ressemble à celle que Papa avait brulée ? Celle qui te faisait peur !

Tout en parlant, il agite ladite peluche sous le nez de son frère qui a un mouvement de recul.

-C'est pas drôle Dean.

-Quoi, tu vas pas me dire que ce truc te fait encore peur ? ironise l'ainé.

-Non, mais on a plus important à faire que de jouer avec ça pour le moment, dit-il d'un ton exaspéré face à son attitude.

Il arrache le koala des mains de son frère et le jette dans le sac poubelle, qu'il ferme rapidement en faisant un nœud.

-Ha effectivement, se moque Dean, t'as plus peur.

Et il part d'un grand éclat de rire. Sam lui ne rit pas du tout. Sa peur ne le lâche pas et il se demande ce qui est en train de lui arriver. Le fait de trouver une peluche identique à celle de son cauchemar est-il une coïncidence ? Non, il n'y croit pas. Pas dans sa vie, pas dans son monde.

* * * * *

Une fois les deux frères douchés et habillés, ils avalent rapidement les cafés que Sam est allé chercher. Ils prennent ensuite leur matériel et se rendent à leur voiture. Une fois sur le parking, Dean remarque l'absence du 4X4 de William.

- Tiens, Monsieur perfection est parti on dirait.

- J'te demande pardon ?

- Le 4X4 Sammy, c'est celui de ce William.

-Je vois que t'as pris le temps de te renseigner, constate le cadet. Et tu sais aussi ce que fait ce gars dans le coin ?

- Non, mais je finirai bien par trouver. J'aime pas sa façon de faire.

-A quel sujet ? Toujours pour la serveuse ?

-Non, ça c'est une petite guéguerre que je compte bien gagner, affirme Dean avec un sourire joueur. Non, je parle de la façon qu'il a de s'intéresser à toi.

-A moi ? demande Sam en arquant un sourcil. Qu'est-ce qu'il me veut ?

- Ca c'est ce que je voudrai bien savoir. Bon, allez. On a une forêt qui nous attend.

Ils montent en voiture et prennent la direction de la forêt. Durant le trajet, Sam consulte la carte qu'il a trouvée à l'Office de Tourisme. Elle contient un plan détaillé de la forêt.

-Et bien on n'est pas sorti de l'auberge, lâche-t-il. Va falloir qu'on se partage le travail ou alors qu'on le fasse en deux jours.

-Hors de question qu'on se sépare en pleine forêt, tranche l'ainé. On fera ça en deux jours s'il le faut mais on reste ensemble.

-Comme tu veux mais ça irait plus vite.

-Je sais mais je ne veux pas prendre de risques inutiles. Si on est chacun d'un bout et que l'autre se fait attaquer, on a peu de chance de s'en sortir.

-Vu sous cet angle… admet Sam. Bon, on a qu'à commencer par la partie ouest.

-Très bien, c'est toi le guide.

Il gare l'impala à l'orée de la forêt et stoppe le moteur. Il sort de la voiture et se dirige vers son coffre. Sam ne sort pas tout de suite. Il a un léger mal de tête et ne veut pas que son frère s'en aperçoive. Il n'a pas envie qu'il commence à s'inquiéter ou qu'il l'écarte de l'enquête. La simple idée que Dean puisse fouiller cette forêt tout seul lui redonne un peu de force. Il sort donc de la voiture à son tour.

-Bon, on y va ? s'impatiente l'ainé.

Sam acquiesce d'un signe de tête puis attrape la machette qu'il lui tend. Après avoir respiré un bon coup pour essayer de se réveiller, il suit son frère et tous deux s'engouffrent dans la forêt. Les arbres s'y étendent à perte de vue et de nombreux bosquets rendent leur progression difficile. Leurs machettes leur servent donc dans un premier temps à se frayer un chemin au beau milieu de cette végétation. Ils inspectent ainsi plusieurs kilomètres carrés et décident de stopper leurs recherches quand les premiers signes de la nuit se font remarquer. Sam n'est pas mécontent de pouvoir s'assoir dans la voiture. Il est fatigué. Sa courte nuit ajoutée à une journée de recherche difficile l'ont épuisé. Sans oublier son mal de tête qui ne l'a pas lâché. Dean s'en était malheureusement aperçu et il avait prétexté qu'il s'était cogné à une branche, ce qui évidemment avait déclenché un fou rire chez son ainé. Mais il préférait lui raconter ça plutôt que son cauchemar, auquel il ne trouvait d'ailleurs toujours pas d'explication. Il y avait réfléchit toute la journée mais rien ne lui venait en tête. Et il y avait aussi cette mélodie. Elle revenait régulièrement à ses oreilles mais n'en connaissait pas l'origine. Il savait qu'il l'avait déjà entendue mais ne se rappelait ni quand, ni où. Ni les paroles d'ailleurs. Tout ce dont il était sûr, c'est que cela ne présageait rien de bon…

* * * * *

Une fois remontés en voiture, Dean a l'air préoccupé.

- Ya un problème ? demande la cadet.

- J'en sais rien. J'ai l'impression qu'on nous a observés toute la journée mais je ne pourrais pas jurer qu'il s'agit de notre suceur de sang.

-J'ai rien ressenti de tel. T'es peut-être juste un peu surmené.

-Surmené ? Attends, c'est plutôt calme en ce moment j'te signale. Et je te rappelle que je suis chasseur depuis assez longtemps pour être sûr de ce que j'avance.

-Ca va, se défend le plus jeune en levant les mains, faut pas t'énervé. Je disais ça comme ça.

-Ouai… Mais je suis sûr que quelqu'un était là à nous observer. Je pourrais le jurer.

- Bon, on arrive bientôt ?

-Ha non, tu vas pas recommencer ! s'écrie l'ainé. Si t'a envie de pisser, fallait le faire avant de partir !

-Bon écoute je suis crevé alors roule plus vite s'il te plait. J'ai pas envie de me prendre la tête.

-Hé, t'es sûr que ça va ? s'inquiète Dean.

-Mais oui ça va. J'ai juste un bon coup de barre c'est tout.

Dean n'est pas très convaincu mais se dit qu'après tout, son frère n'a aucune raison de lui mentir. Il accélère donc un peu. De son côté, Sam lutte pour ne pas s'endormir dans la voiture. Il appréhende le sommeil et surtout, il appréhende de revivre à nouveau ce cauchemar.

Une fois arrivés, Sam se dirige directement dans la chambre, laissant à Dean le soin, ou plutôt la corvée, de prendre le sac contenant leur matériel.

-Hé ho ! Où tu vas comme ça ?! lance l'ainé en ouvrant de grands yeux.

- Dean je t'ai dit que j'étais naze !

-Mais moi aussi figure toi ! Je vais chercher un truc à bouffer, toi tu rentres les affaires, ordonne-t-il à Sam en s'éloignant de la voiture.

-Deaannn…

-Je suis sérieux !

Et il part en direction du snack pour chercher de quoi manger, laissant Sam tout penaud près de la voiture. Après avoir pris les affaires, il se traine difficilement jusqu'à la porte d'entrée. Mais au moment où il va pour mettre la clef dans la serrure, un bruit attire son attention. Il tourne la tête et se retrouve face à une petite fille. Il a l'impression de l'avoir déjà vue mais comme si c'était dans un rêve, un rêve éveillé. Il sent tout au fond de lui que quelque chose ne va pas avec cette enfant, mais il n'arrive pas à déterminer ce que c'est. Il la regarde et son regard plonge dans le sien. Malgré son envie, il n'arrive pas à s'en détacher. Puis la petite fille entame un mouvement de balancier avec la tête et, sans pouvoir s'en empêcher, Sam fait de même. La fillette arbore un drôle de sourire puis entonne sa chanson :

_Doucement, doucement,_

_Doucement s'en va le jour_

_Doucement, lentement,_

_Tes pas se font lourds_

_La lumière te fuit_

_Ma chanson te suit_

_Et la fièvre aussi_

_Dans l'abîme_

…

Sam se sent étourdi et ferme les yeux une seconde. Mais quand il les rouvre, la fillette a disparue. Il regarde tout autour de lui mais ne la voit nulle part. Qui est-elle et que signifie cette chanson ? C'est comme une berceuse à part que les paroles n'en sont pas vraiment réjouissantes. Puis il se sent étrangement fatigué, ses yeux commencent à se fermer. Il se dépêche d'entrer mais à peine se pose-t-il près le lit qu'il sombre aussitôt dans l'inconscient….


	4. Chapter 4

Dean entre dans la chambre, les bras chargés de victuailles. En apercevant son frère, il manque lâcher ses paquets. Ce dernier est couché tout habillé, en vrac sur le lit, n'ayant que la tête et le haut du corps sur le matelas. Ses jambes sont posées de travers à même le sol.

-Sam ?

S'approchant légèrement, il se rend compte qu'il est tout simplement endormi. Mais comme la nuit précédente, sa respiration est plutôt irrégulière. Il entreprend donc de repositionner son frère plus confortablement.

-Non mais ça devrait pas être permis d'être aussi lourd… rouspète-t-il en le tirant sur le lit. Comment tu fais pour dormir autant…

Sam émerge doucement. Il sent qu'on est en train de le déplacer. Surement Dean qui le recouche comme il faut car il lui semble qu'il s'est un peu étalé n'importe comment. Il ouvre les yeux mais un frisson d'effroi lui parcours tout le dos. Ce n'est pas son frère qui le déplace mais… des clowns ?! Oui mais des clowns dont l'apparence est bien éloignée de ceux qu'on voit dans les cirques. Les orbites de leurs yeux sont vides, leurs bouches dégoulinent de sang, leur maquillage blanc recouvre à peine les parties de leurs visage où règne encore un semblant de chair. Les lambeaux de leurs vêtements se confondent avec ceux de leur peau. Ca et là, on peut apercevoir un membre en décomposition. De vraies visions de l'enfer. Sam a toujours eu une peur maladive des clowns mais celle-ci vient d'atteindre son paroxysme. Il se débat pour échapper à leur emprise mais ils sont beaucoup plus nombreux. Ils sont trois au total à le tenir et un quatrième regarde la scène, se délectant de la peur qu'il lit dans le regard du jeune homme. Et par-dessus le bruit de leurs rires malfaisants, Sam entend encore cette mélodie, si douce et si angoissante à la fois. Il la reconnait cette fois, c'est l'air de la berceuse que chantait la petite fille aux yeux verts. Mais il a plus urgent à penser. Le dernier clown, qui jusque là était resté à l'écart, s'approche de lui, un rictus sur ce qu'il lui reste de lèvre et surtout, un couteau à la main. Sam se débat plus fort et au comble du désespoir, appelle son frère. De nouveau, Dean apparait mais au lieu de l'aider, il assiste à la scène, affichant un sourire satisfait. Un rêve… Ca ne peut être qu'un putain de rêve. Il faut qu'il se réveille, il ne veut pas en connaitre la fin… Dean s'approche de lui et sort un papier de sa poche. Il le déplie et le pose sur le côté gauche de la poitrine de son frère, à l'emplacement même de son cœur. En y jetant un œil, Sam s'aperçoit que le dessin sur la feuille représente une cible. Dean le regarde de nouveau et, ironiquement, lui balance _« Faut pas qu'il rate sa cible »_ avant de partir dans un éclat de rire. Sam voit le clown lever son bras armé, son cœur bat à une vitesse folle…

Il se redresse sur son lit, pâle comme un linge, en sueur et cherchant sa respiration comme s'il était en train de se noyer. En portant ses mains à hauteur de ses yeux, il remarque qu'elles tremblent. Sa peur était si intense, tout avait l'air si réel… Il s'aperçoit alors qu'il n'est plus habillé et qu'il est correctement installé dans son lit. Un bruit faible et régulier l'informe que Dean dort tranquillement. Il hésite. Doit-il le réveiller pour lui parler de tout ça ? Non, son frère passait déjà suffisamment de temps à s'inquiéter pour lui. Et il l'avait payé de son âme. Il était hors de question qu'il en rajoute. Il devait découvrir seul de quoi il en retournait. Tout d'abord, il faudra qu'il fasse des recherches pour savoir qui est cette fillette et ce que signifie cette berceuse. Tout en réfléchissant à cela, il se rallonge mais malgré la fatigue qui se fait sentir, il lutte pour rester éveillé. Il préfère ne pas regarder l'heure qu'il est, sachant qu'il est encore tôt et que de nouveau, une longue nuit l'attend. Il aurait bien commencé ses recherches mais la batterie de son ordinateur venait de le lâcher et il n'avait pas de cordon d'alimentation sous la main. Il s'occupera de tout ça dès qu'ils auront réglé ce problème de vampire. En attendant, le mieux à faire reste encore de penser à autre chose pour ne pas dormir…

* * * * *

Le lendemain se passe comme le précédent. A la différence que Sam s'était rendormi malgré lui et avait revécu son cauchemar, son angoisse, sa peur. De nouveau, il fait semblant de dormir en attendant que Dean se lève.

- Allez debout faignasse ! lance Dean depuis le fond de la chambre. Je commence à en avoir marre de te secouer le matin. Il est passé où le Sam qui se lève aux aurores ?

-Ouai ça va, j'me lève…

Il ouvre un œil et voit son frère fouiller dans son sac avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain.

-Et je veux mon café quand je sors ! rajoute ce dernier.

Puis il referme la porte derrière lui. Il fait couler l'eau puis s'installe sous le jet d'eau brulante et apaisante. Et il en a bien besoin. Entre son pacte, la chasse en cours et ce type qui s'intéresse de trop près à son frère, il est plutôt tendu. Mais il n'y a pas que ça. Il commence à avoir un mauvais pressentiment, il a l'impression que quelque chose ne va pas mais il ignore quoi. Après quelques minutes sous l'eau, il sort et enroule une serviette autour de sa taille et retourne auprès de son lit pour chercher ses vêtements.

Sam n'est plus là. Il est parti chercher les cafés. Il a préféré sortir avant de croiser le regard de son frère. Il sait qu'il ne pourra pas lui cacher la vérité très longtemps et il n'aime pas lui mentir. En entrant dans le snack, il aperçoit William et lui fait un signe de tête en guise de bonjour. Puis il se tourne vers le bar pour passer sa commande. Et il manque défaillir en apercevant un objet incongru sur le comptoir. Un objet qui le renvoie à son cauchemar. Un clown. Un clown musical qui se met en route dès qu'il pose les yeux dessus. Le son, comparable à celui d'une boite à musique, entame sa mélodie. Une mélodie que Sam reconnait de suite. Une mélodie qui provoque un nouveau tremblement de ses mains. La berceuse de la fillette…

-Monsieur ? Monsieur ?? appelle la serveuse.

-Que… Quoi ? bafouille le jeune homme en reprenant ses esprits.

-Vous allez bien ?

-Euh … oui. Oui ça va merci. D'où viens cette… chose ? demande-t-il en affichant une grimace de dégout.

-Je ne sais pas, c'était là ce matin. Il est mignon n'est-ce pas ?

- Non, pas vraiment. Je hais les clowns.

-Vous n'avez pas l'air dans votre assiette, constate William qui vient de les rejoindre. Vous êtes sûr que ça va ?

-J'ai déjà répondu à cette question, répond Sam, méfiant. Je vais bien, mêlez-vous de ce qui vous regarde.

-Pour ce que j'en disais…

Sam préfère l'ignorer et se retourne vers la serveuse.

-Deux cafés à emporter s'il vous plait.

Pendant que Célia s'occupe de lui préparer sa commande, Sam attend, évitant de regarder le clown musical. William ne le quitte pas des yeux et cela commence à l'énerver.

-Bon qu'est-ce qu'il y a à la fin ? finit-il par lâcher, excédé.

-Comment ça ?

-J'aimerais que voue cessiez de me fixer comme vous le faites d'accord ?! Ou alors expliquez- moi pourquoi vous avez l'air de tellement vous intéresser à moi.

-Il n'y a rien, répond William, sentant bien qu'il doit faire attention à ne pas le mettre plus en colère. Comme je l'ai dit à votre frère, vous me rappelez quelqu'un c'est tout.

-Qui donc ?

-Un homme qui est décédé il y a longtemps.

-Un membre de votre famille ? demande le cadet plus calmement.

-Non, juste un homme.

-Oui et bien je suis désolé pour vous mais arrêtez de vous occuper de mes affaires c'est clair ?

-Message reçu, conclut l'autre.

Il se lève et s'en va. Une fois que Sam obtient ses cafés, il en fait de même après avoir payé, et rejoint son frère dans la chambre…

* * * * *

Pendant qu'il remonte la rue, Sam ne cesse de penser à ce clown musical. Et surtout à l'air qu'il jouait. Cette fois, il est sûr qu'il ne s'agit pas d'une coïncidence. Il s'arrête pour réfléchir à tout ça. D'abord ce rêve, surgit de son enfance. Puis maintenant sa peur des clowns. Tout cela n'avait aucun sens. Et qui était cette petite fille ? Il comprend que c'est elle qui provoque tout ça. Mais comment ? Et pourquoi ? Et sa chanson, que signifie-t-elle ? La mélodie ne le quitte pas, s'immisçant continuellement dans sa tête. Et cet air incessant semble l'affaiblir. Certes il est fatigué. Deux nuits blanches consécutives ne sont pas l'idéal pour être au top de sa forme. Mais ce n'est pas la première fois que cela lui arrive. Après la mort de Jess, il ne dormait que deux heures par nuit et il était beaucoup plus en forme. Non, cette fois c'est différent. Il sent que cette musique le vide petit à petit de son énergie. Las de tout ça, il ferme les yeux. Mais de nouveau, il les rouvre aussi sec. Les images de son rêve sont toujours là, effrayantes et angoissantes. Il a peur. Oui, il commence à vraiment avoir peur. Peur de ce qu'il lui arrive. Peur de ce qui l'attend. Peur d'avoir encore plus peur…

Il ouvre la porte de sa chambre. Dean est assis sur le lit, affûtant sa machette. En entendant le bruit, Dean relève la tête. Il est frappé par le visage fatigué de son frère.

-Hé mec, t'es sûr d'avoir bien dormi ?

-Hmm ? Ouai ça va aller t'inquiète. J'ai encore un peu mal à la tête c'est tout.

-Je peux y aller seul tu sais.

-Pourquoi, tu veux que j'ai ta mort sur la conscience plus tôt que prévu ?

En voyant le visage de Dean se crisper, il regrette aussitôt ses paroles.

-Je... Je suis désolé…

Bien qu'il reçoive ses paroles comme un coup de poing, l'ainé préfère ne pas répondre. Ils ont déjà eu ce genre de conversation et il n'a pas envie d'aborder à nouveau le sujet.

-Tu l'as dis toi-même, reprend Sam, on reste ensemble.

-Ecoute, je veux être sûr de pouvoir compter sur toi c'est tout.

-Une bonne douche et ça ira mieux.

Sur ce, il se dirige vers la salle de bain. Cette fois, il prend une douche pratiquement froide, espérant que cela lui remettra les idées en place et le rendra un peu plus d'attaque. Il sort de la douche et s'enroule une serviette autour de la taille. Mais au moment où il regarde dans le miroir, il la voit. Elle est là, derrière lui. Il ne veut pas se retourner. Malheureusement, il croise son regard dans le reflet du miroir et tout s'enchaine. Il voudrait appeler son frère mais aucun son ne sort de sa bouche. Il voudrait quitter cette pièce mais son corps est comme figé sur place. Il ne veut pas la regarder, pas l'entendre mais c'est déjà trop tard. Son regard plonge dans le sien, leurs têtes bougent en rythme. Et sa chanson reprend :

_Doucement, doucement,_

_Doucement s'en va le jour_

_Doucement, lentement,_

_Tes pas se font lourds._

_La lumière te fuit,_

_Ma chanson te suit,_

_Et la fièvre aussi_

_Dans l'abîme._

Doucement, doucement,

Doucement s'en va ton souffle

Doucement, lentement,

Tes pas se font lourds.

…

La tête de Sam retombe lourdement sur sa poitrine, le réveillant d'un coup. Il jette un regard apeuré en direction du miroir. Elle n'est plus là. Il se retourne mais ne la voit pas non plus derrière lui. A-t-il rêvé ou était-elle vraiment là ? Il s'habille rapidement, déterminé à en parler à son frère. Mais un violent mal de tête le saisit. Sous le coup de la douleur, il se retrouve à genou. Puis il entend un murmure. Une voix, celle d'une femme. Ca provient de la chambre et il lui semble qu'elle l'appelle. Hésitant d'abord, il finit par ouvrir la porte…

* * * * *

Contre toute attente, il ne se retrouve pas dans la chambre. Il est dans une pièce froide et humide. Et Dean n'est pas là. Il entend toujours la voix, plus claire cette fois. Son coeur bat douloureusement quand il la reconnait.

-Jess? C'est toi?

-Sam… Pourquoi ? murmure-t-elle.

-Jess…

A ce moment là, la jeune femme apparait devant lui. Son teint est gris et ses yeux n'ont aucun éclat. Cette vision serre le cœur de Sam et ses yeux se remplissent de larmes.

-Jess, je suis tellement désolé…

-Désolé ? Je suis morte par ta faute et tout ce que tu trouve à dire c'est ça ? Que tu es désolé ?!

-Jess…

-Non Sam. Si tu étais aussi désolé que tu le prétends, tu m'aurais suivi dans la mort. Mais aujourd'hui je suis là et je ne suis pas seule. On va arranger ça.

C'est alors qu'apparaissent d'autres personnes à ses côtés. Sam les reconnait sans difficulté, même si leurs traits sont différents que dans son souvenir. Ils ont tous le même teint grisâtre qu'elle et leurs yeux sont morts.

-Papa... Maman…

-Jess a raison fils, affirme son père. Tu dois mourir pour nous montrer ton amour. Nous allons t'aider.

-N'aie pas peur, murmure Mary, tu ne souffriras pas. Enfin, pas trop.

Chacun sort alors un immense couteau et avance vers lui. Ils affichent désormais des sourires ne reflétant que la haine. Sam essaie de reculer mais quelque chose, ou plutôt quelqu'un l'empêche de bouger. Il se retourne et se retrouve face à face avec son frère. Ce dernier affiche le même sourire haineux que les autres.

-Tu vas pas nous quitter en pleine réunion familiale quand même, reproche-t-il à son cadet.

Sam se débat pour échapper à son emprise mais Dean est plus fort et lui se sent de plus en plus faible. C'est alors qu'il ressent une violente douleur au niveau de l'omoplate. Jess vient de lui planter sa lame dans l'épaule, lui arrachant un cri de douleur.

-Ce n'est que le début Sammy, enchaine John. Nous sommes morts en souffrant par ta faute. Il est normal qu'il en soit de même pour toi non ? Et crois moi, on va y prendre plaisir, sans se presser.

Sam, relâché par Dean, commence à trembler. Son souffle se fait de plus en plus court. La peur s'empare de lui. Il veut fuir mais ne voit aucune issue, il veut crier mais n'y arrive pas. Les couteaux s'approchent de plus en plus dangereusement, menaçants. Ils rient, il tremble. Ils lèvent leurs bras armés, il se réveille….


	5. Chapter 5

**Désolée pour le looooong retard, mais pour me rattraper, je vous mets 3 chapitres de plus **

Sam est assis sur le sol de la salle de bain. Tout son corps tremble. Les battements de son cœur raisonnent dans ses oreilles. Sa respiration est difficile et il n'arrive pas à la réguler. La nausée le gagne et il manque de temps pour tourner sa tête vers la cuvette des toilettes avant de pouvoir expulser la bile qui lui remonte. Il se retrouve de nouveau bon pour la douche. Mais au moment où il veut se lever, il ressent une violente douleur à l'omoplate. Prenant appui sur son autre bras, il finit par se remettre debout et inspecte son dos dans le miroir. Il aperçoit clairement la marque d'un coup de couteau et la blessure saigne beaucoup. Son angoisse augmente encore. La peluche, le clown, et maintenant ça. Il se demande alors ce qu'il se passerait s'il venait à mourir dans un de ses cauchemars. Cette idée lui provoque un frisson le long du dos.

On tambourine à la porte. Sam se remet à trembler sans pouvoir se maitriser.

-Bon t'as fini ou quoi ? On n'a pas toute la journée ! crie la voix de Dean de l'autre côté.

-Euh…. Oui, donnes moi une minute, j'arrive.

Il repasse vite fait sous la douche, faisant disparaitre l'odeur de vomi qu'il dégage et qui commence à lui retourner de nouveau l'estomac. Sans prendre le temps de se sécher, il s'habille et sort de la pièce. Il ouvre la porte avec prudence, craignant de revivre son cauchemar mais cette fois, il entre bien dans la chambre. Il n'a pas pris le temps de mettre quelque chose sur sa blessure. Il profite donc de ce que son frère ait le dos tourné pour enfiler son blouson. Quand Dean se tourne vers lui, son visage exprime aussitôt de l'inquiétude.

-T'as vraiment pas l'air bien. T'es malade ?

- Non, je t'ai dit que ça allait alors lâche moi avec ça, s'emporte Sam.

- Houlà ! Pas besoin de monter sur tes grands chevaux ! Je m'inquiète c'est tout. T'as l'air en aussi bonne santé qu'un mort.

- Merci de me le rappeler, bougonne le plus jeune, j'me sentais pas assez à l'ouest comme ça.

- Ha non, aujourd'hui on va à l'Est, ironise l'ainé.

Sam lui jette un regard noir. Comme s'il avait en plus besoin des sarcasmes de son frère. S'il le pouvait il lui sauterait dessus mais son épaule lui fait bien trop mal. Il respire un grand coup, histoire de se reprendre un peu et de chasser les dernières images de ce cauchemar qui hantent son esprit. Mais la fatigue et la nausée ne l'y aident pas vraiment. Il ramasse donc son sac et se dirige vers la porte.

-On y va ? s'impatiente-t-il.

- Susceptible… marmonne son frère en lui emboitant le pas.

Une fois dans la voiture, Dean s'aperçoit facilement que quelque chose ne va pas avec son frère, mais vu l'humeur massacrante de ce dernier, il préfère ne pas poser de question. Il aura bien le temps de lui en parler plus tard. Après avoir roulé une demi-heure, ils arrivent à la forêt. Dean sort de la voiture et remarque que Sam a du mal à s'en extirper.

- Tu sais que tu commence sérieusement à m'inquiéter. Non mais t'as vu ta tronche ? T'arrives même pas à te bouger !

- Deaannn…

- Non, je veux savoir ce que tu as, exige Dean. Je bougerais pas d'ici tant que tu m'auras rien dit.

- Ya rien à dire, répond sèchement son frère.

- Ha oui ? Tu t'endors n'importe où n'importe comment, tu as une tête de déterré, tu donnes l'impression de pas avoir dormi d'une semaine mais tu trouves que ya rien à dire ?

Sam ouvre la bouche pour lui répondre puis finalement décide de ne rien dire. Il n'oubli pas que Dean était présent dans chacun de ses rêves mais surtout qu'il ne l'aidait pas, bien au contraire. Il sort donc sa machette du sac et se dirige vers la forêt. Dean pousse un soupir, se retenant de l'engueuler et le suit, machette en main également.

Les garçons fouillent la forêt depuis déjà deux heures. Le fait que Sam soit largement à la traine n'échappe pas à son frère qui ne sait s'il doit s'inquiéter ou s'énerver. Il sent bien que son frère ne va pas bien mais il sent aussi qu'il y a autre chose. Il n'arrive pas à mettre le doigt dessus. En plus de ça, il a de nouveau la désagréable sensation d'être observé, comme la veille. Malgré tout, il essaie de se focaliser sur sa chasse et sur son frère. Au bout d'un moment, il aperçoit enfin quelque chose. Une vieille cabane abandonnée, tombant pratiquement en morceau. Il se cache derrière un bosquet, faisant signe à son frère d'en faire autant. D'un signe de tête, il lui fait comprendre que c'est le moment de mettre leur plan à exécution. Sam se dirige donc vers l'arbre le plus proche de Dean, mais cela lui est difficile. Son épaule le fait souffrir et il a énormément de mal à respirer. Un inconnu pourrait croire qu'il a un asthmatique en face de lui. Une fois en place, il resserre l'étreinte autour de sa machette et attend. Dean quant à lui, se met à découvert. Il sort son couteau de chasse, tend son bras gauche devant lui et se fait une profonde incision sur l'avant bras. Le sang se met aussitôt à couler. Il reste ainsi plusieurs minutes, scrutant les alentours. A leur arrivée, il avait remarqué une différence par rapport à l'autre partie de la forêt. Ici tout est calme. Trop calme. L'endroit regorge sûrement d'une multitude d'animaux, pourtant, pas le moindre chant d'oiseau, le moindre bruissement de feuillage ou autre. Il était sûr d'être proche du but. Sam de son côté, observe son frère. Il se tient près, enfin si l'on peut dire. Ses jambes ont du mal à le soutenir et sa respiration ne s'arrange pas. Sa tête raisonne de cette maudite mélodie et il a l'impression que l'environnement n'est pas stable autour de lui.

Soudain le bruit tant attendu se fait entendre. Dean a tout juste le temps de voir une ombre surgir devant lui avant d'être projeté au sol. Sam assiste à la scène mais au moment où il sort de sa cachette pour aller aider son frère, il est pris d'un violent tournis et se retrouve au sol, tombant sur son épaule déjà douloureuse. Le choc lui coupe la respiration et il commence à suffoquer. Il est plié en deux et n'arrive pas à se redresser pour libérer son diaphragme et reprendre son souffle. Il entend un bruit près de lui. Des pas. Quelqu'un qui court. Dean ? Non, les pas s'éloignent.

Dean de son côté se débat avec le vampire qui venait de lui sauter dessus. Il tente par tous les moyens de le tenir éloigné le plus loin possible de sa carotide. En même temps il commence à paniquer sérieusement. « Qu'est-ce tu fous Sam… » Son frère aurait déjà du intervenir et son absence ne signifiait rien de bon. C'est alors qu'il entend des bruits de pas se diriger vers lui. Sam ? Il repousse alors son agresseur de toutes ses forces. Il aperçoit alors une silhouette, un bras levé avec une machette au bout qui se rabat d'un coup sec sur la nuque du vampire. Dean ferme les yeux, le spectacle n'étant pas des plus réjouissants. En les rouvrant, il espère se retrouver face à son frère. Mais il en est tout autre.

- Nom de Dieu mais qu'est-ce que vous faites ici vous ? crie-t-il en se retrouvant face à William.

- Je viens de vous sauver la vie, l'informe l'autre avec ironie. Maintenant bougez vous, il faut s'occuper de votre frère.

- Sam ?

Il tourne la tête vers l'endroit où Sam s'était mis en planque et ce qu'il voit le fait réagir au quart de tour. Il se précipite vers son frère, sautant par-dessus les racines et sans s'inquiéter des ronces qui l'entourent ou lui bloquent le passage. Quand il arrive près de lui, Sam est recroquevillé la tête sur les genoux. Dean l'attrape aux épaules pour le relever un peu. Sam émet un râle au moment où enfin l'air pénètre dans ses poumons. Il est fiévreux et à demi inconscient, et Dean remarque une tache sombre sur l'arrière de son blouson.

- Mais qu'est-ce que ça veut dire… Sam ? Sam ? Ca va aller, je suis là.

- Dean… Le vampire ?... s'inquiète le jeune chasseur d'une voix à peine audible.

- C'est plus un problème. Comment ça va ?

Sam a du mal à fixer son regard sur son frère et il sait que maintenant, il ne peut plus lui mentir sur son état.

- Pas bien du tout, finit-il par répondre.

William vient de les rejoindre. Il aide Dean à relever son frère et ils se dirigent vers l'Impala en le soutenant. Une fois qu'ils l'ont installé, Dean se retourne vers William.

- Que faisiez-vous ici ? lui demande-t-il.

- Balade touristique.

- Et vous décapitez souvent les gens au cours de vos balades ? poursuit le jeune chasseur, exaspéré.

- Si j'avais su que j'en serai autant remercié, je vous aurez laissé vous dépatouiller tout seul avec votre frère. Surtout qu'il est dans une forme olympique.

Dean préfère ne pas relever le sarcasme, il n'a pas le temps pour ça.

- Vous ne vous en tirerez pas comme ça, je vous ai à l'œil.

Sur ce, il monte dans sa voiture et après avoir jeté un regard inquiet à son frère, roule rapidement en direction de la ville…


	6. Chapter 6

Arrivé à l'hôtel, Dean aide son frère à sortir de la voiture. Il pose une main sur l'épaule de ce dernier, qui ne peut réprimer un gémissement de douleur. Dean essaie donc de se caler sous son autre bras pour pouvoir le soutenir car ses jambes ne le portent plus. Après avoir évité plusieurs effondrements, il arrive enfin à pénétrer dans la chambre. Il allonge son frère sur son lit et va chercher la trousse de secours qui se trouve dans la salle de bain. En revenant près de son frère, il voit que ce dernier à du mal à respirer. Il le redresse un peu, ce qui semble lui être plus confortable. Il l'aide à ôter son blouson et son Sweet en essayant de lui faire le moins mal possible. L'ainé ne dit rien, il est trop inquiet pour harceler son frère de questions. Sam, lui, est complètement dans les vapes, à peine conscient de ce qui se passe. Dean redresse un peu plus son frère, tout en posant une main sur son torse pour ne pas qu'il parte complètement en avant, trop épuisé pour se maintenir seul. Il aperçoit alors la blessure, qui s'est remise à saigner.

- Mon Dieu, mais qui t'as fait ça ? soupire-t-il.

- Jess…

C'est un Sam essoufflé et au bord des larmes qui lui répond.

-Jess ? C'est pas vrai. Voilà que tu délire maintenant.

- Non, insiste le cadet, c'est Jess… Et papa et maman étaient là aussi… Et toi, tu…

Il ne peut continuer sa phrase, manquant d'air. Il lui faut un petit moment pour reprendre son souffle. Mais quand il veut reprendre la parole, son frère lui fait signe de se taire. Il désinfecte sa blessure et lui fait un bandage de fortune. Puis il lui met tous les oreillers qu'il trouve dans le dos de manière à ce qu'il se trouve en position assise mais confortable.

- Tu devrais essayer de dormir maint…

Sam lui agrippe violemment le bras avant la fin de sa phrase. Son regard est apeuré et des larmes lui montent aux yeux.

- Non ! Non si je dors, elle va revenir. Je veux pas… je dois pas dormir !

- Qui ? Qui va revenir ? s'inquiète l'ainé.

- La petite fille… La petite fille et sa maudite berceuse ! Chaque fois que je la vois, je fais des cauchemars. Mais ils sont si réels ! Je veux pas dormir Dean ! Me laisse pas dormir !

Tout en parlant, Sam s'agrippe à son frère, la peur se lisant clairement sur son visage. Dean ne comprend pas de quoi il parle, mais il sait que son cadet est exténué et que s'il ne dort pas, la fatigue aura raison de lui.

- Soit raisonnable, tu es à bout et malade ! Si tu dors pas tu…

- Elle l'avait dit… le coupe Sam.

- De quoi tu parles ?

- Doucement s'en va ton souffle… C'est ça qu'elle a dit. Et elle avait raison, j'arrive à peine à respirer… Et elle a aussi parlé de la fièvre... Elle veut me tuer…

- Et bien c'est ce qu'on va voir. Personne te tuera tant que je serais là, tente de le rassurer Dean. Essaie de dormir un peu…

- Non ! Non ! Ils vont encore essayer, panique le plus jeune. Et tu vas encore les aider…

- Comment ça les aider ?

Cette fois, Dean ne comprend vraiment plus rien. Comment son frère peut-il penser qu'il aiderait qui que ce soit à lui faire du mal ?

- Tu… tu apparais toujours dans les rêves, explique Sam à demi-voix, et tu ris… Tu ris et tu les aide à me tuer…

- Sam, ce ne sont que des rêves…

- Comment tu expliques ma blessure ? C'est Jess qui m'a fait ça. Dans mon rêve. Y s'passera quoi s'ils me tuent dans le suivant ?

Dean ne sait pas quoi faire. Son frère a besoin de dormir, même un aveugle s'en rendrait compte. Mais il a l'air si terrifié à cette idée. Qu'est-ce que c'est encore que cette histoire de petite fille et de rêves mortels ? Il ne peut pas laisser son frère comme ça.

- J'veux pas dormir, l'implore Sam, tu dois m'en empêcher.

- Très bien, se résigne l'ainé, je ferais ce que je peux pour que tu dormes pas. Mais d'abord, je vais aller chercher un cordon d'alimentation pour l'ordi. Il faut faire des recherches sur cette gamine le plus rapidement possible. Ca va aller ?

- Oui mais dépêches toi. S'il te plait…

Dean se lève, attrape son blouson à la volée et se dirige vers la porte, laissant Sam tremblant dans son lit…

Après avoir quitté la chambre, Dean fonce au pas de course jusqu'à l'épicerie la plus proche. En tournant à l'angle de la rue, il bouscule quelqu'un. En se retournant pour s'excuser, il se retrouve face à face avec William. Sans savoir pourquoi, il ressent de la colère envers lui. Il sent que cet homme lui cache des choses et il n'aime pas ça.

- Encore vous ? Je peux pas faire trois pas sans vous croiser décidemment.

- Je pourrais en dire autant. Comment va votre frère ? demande William, l'air concerné.

- En quoi ça vous regarde ?

- Il m'est sympathique. Malheureusement je ne peux pas en dire autant de vous.

- Rassurez-vous c'est réciproque, rétorque Dean. Maintenant laissez-moi passer, je suis pressé.

- Mais je vous en prie, passez monsieur Winchester.

Et il s'éloigne. Dean en reste bouche-bée. Ce type venait de l'appeler par son nom. Comment pouvait-il le connaitre ? Malgré son trouble, il n'a pas le temps de s'attarder là-dessus. Il reprend sa route, toujours au pas de course. Il doit vite aller chercher ce maudit cordon et rejoindre son frère. Sam… Il ne l'avait encore jamais vu avoir aussi peur de quelque chose. A-t-il réellement vécu tout ça ou bien est-ce du à la fièvre qui lui joue des tours ? Il doit absolument trouver de quoi il s'agit et vite. La vie de son frère en dépend peut-être et il ne sait pas combien de temps il a devant lui.

De son côté, Sam attend son frère et lutte pour garder les yeux ouverts. Il se sent mal, très mal. Le fait de respirer l'épuise, son épaule le lance, sa tête ressemble à une chaudière prête à exploser. Alors il fait la seule chose qui lui vient à l'esprit. Il prie. Il prie pour ne plus revoir cet enfant. Il prie pour ne plus entendre sa chanson. Il prie pour ne plus faire ces horribles cauchemars. Pour rester en vie tout simplement. Mais il faut croire que Dieu était occupé ailleurs. Car devant lui se tient la petite fille aux yeux verts, souriante, rayonnante. Il remarque que sur les six fleurs rouges qui composent son collier, trois ont éclos. Il ignore pourquoi mais ce détail le frappe. La petite s'approche, il essaie de reculer. Mais il est dos au mur et bien trop faible pour fuir. Il ferme les yeux pour ne pas la regarder mais la mélodie commence dans sa tête. Malgré lui, il les ouvre, et de nouveau tout recommence :

_Doucement, doucement,_

_Doucement s'en va le jour,_

_Doucement, lentement, _

_Tes pas se font lourds._

_La lumière te fuit,_

_Ma chanson te suit,_

_Et la fièvre aussi_

_Dans l'abîme._

_Doucement, doucement,_

_Doucement s'en va ton souffle,_

_Doucement, lentement,_

_Tes pas se font lourds._

_Au creux de la nuit,_

_Tes peurs endormies,_

_Détruirons ta vie,_

_Plus de vie…_

Au même moment la porte s'ouvre et Dean entre dans la pièce. Il a juste le temps de voir la petite fille et d'entendre sa dernière phrase avant qu'elle ne disparaisse. Il se retourne vers son frère et se précipite vers lui. Ce dernier a le regard plus que vague. Il lève difficilement la tête vers lui puis ses yeux se révulsent avant de se fermer.

-Sam ! Sam ! Réveille-toi ! SAM !

Il a beau crier, secouer son frère, celui-ci ne réagit pas. Sa respiration devient saccadée, ce qui laisse pressentir à Dean qu'il vient de plonger dans un nouveau cauchemar….


	7. Chapter 7

Sam ouvre les yeux. Il est toujours sur son lit et la fillette a disparue. Il se sent toujours aussi mal et garde l'espoir d'être éveillé et non en train de rêver. Son frère n'est toujours pas là et il commence à se poser des questions. Il se demande s'il l'a vraiment pris au sérieux avec cette histoire. Lui-même aurait du mal à y croire si on lui racontait ça. Il commence à avoir chaud, très chaud. Sûrement un excès de fièvre. Il se dit qu'il devrait peut être aller prendre une douche pour se rafraichir et faire baisser sa température. Il y a cependant quelque chose qui le dérange. Dean n'est pas là pourtant il jurerait l'avoir aperçu une fraction de seconde avant son réveil. Son réveil. Cela voulait-il dire qu'il avait dormi ? Dans ce cas il n'avait pas fait de cauchemar. Doit-il s'en réjouir ou s'attendre à pire pour la suite. Il ne saurait le dire. Il a de plus en plus chaud. Il porte une main à hauteur de son visage pour s'essuyer le front mais ce qu'il voit le glace d'effroi. Ses mains… Ses mains sont pleines de sang. Sa respiration s'accélère, son cœur s'emballe. A qui est ce sang, qu'est-ce que ça signifie ? Il inspecte son corps. Pas de blessure à part son omoplate. D'où vient ce sang, à qui est-il… Où est Dean… Est-ce que je rêve… Suis-je mort…. Toutes ces pensées se bousculent dans sa tête. La chaleur de son corps s'intensifie, devenant presque intenable. Il se lève tant bien que mal et se rend compte que ses jambes sont plus stables. N'y pouvant plus, il retire ses vêtements mais cela ne suffit pas. Se rafraichir… C'est tout ce qui lui importe dans l'immédiat. Il ne veut même plus savoir s'il rêve ou pas. Il veut juste se rafraichir, éteindre ce feu qui le brûle. Il va vers la salle de bain. Sans savoir pourquoi, le fait de s'y rendre le remplit d'angoisse, comme s'il s'attendait à y trouver quelque chose. Il hésite, puis finalement ouvre la porte. Son cœur s'arrête de battre, sa respiration aussi, ses yeux s'ouvrent aussi grand qu'ils le peuvent pour aussitôt se remplir de larmes. Une douleur le saisit à la poitrine, dans tout son être. Tout son corps se met à trembler avant d'être pris de spasmes. Tel un automate, il avance vers cet homme qui git sur le sol. Cet homme éventré qui git dans son sang. Cet homme dont le visage exprime la tristesse, plus que la peur. Cet homme qui ne sera plus jamais là pour veiller sur lui, pour le protéger.

-Non… Pas lui, non !… implore-t-il.

En passant devant le miroir, quelque chose attire son attention. Non, c'est impossible ! Tout mais pas ça ! Seigneur non ! Le reflet qu'il voit est bien le sien mais ses yeux… Ses yeux sont noirs de geai. Ses yeux ne sont plus ceux d'un être humain. Ses yeux sont ceux d'un monstre, d'un démon ! Il réalise alors. Le sang sur ses mains… Dean… il a tué Dean…

-Non ! hurle-t-il en se laissant tomber sur ses genoux. Non non non non… répète-t-il comme un mantra, comme si ce simple mot pouvait effacer ce qui avait été fait.

- Pourtant c'est bien toi.

Il se retourne en entendant cette voix. Cette voix si familière. Cette voix qu'il reconnaitrait entre mille.

- Dean…

- Tu m'as tué Sam. Tu es devenu un monstre. Et je dois te tuer à mon tour, comme promis.

- Non, ce n'est qu'un rêve, tout ça n'est qu'un rêve ! se défend le cadet en se relevant.

- Alors tu ne risque rien.

Et avec un sourie haineux sur les lèvres, il sort son révolver de sa ceinture, en retire le chargeur pour le vérifier, et après l'avoir tapé sur la crosse de son arme, le remet en place.

- Si c'est un rêve démon, tu n'sentiras rien.

- Dean non !

Dean ajuste son tir, vise l'épaule intacte de Sam, et tire froidement sur son frère. Ce dernier s'effondre dans un cri de douleur et perd connaissance…

Dean se tient au chevet de son cadet. Il a tout essayé pour le réveiller mais sans succès. Il est rongé par l'angoisse et un terrible sentiment d'impuissance. Son frère souffre et lutte sûrement pour rester en vie, et lui ne peut que rester là, en spectateur impuissant. La seule chose qu'il peut faire, c'est essuyer les grosses gouttes de sueur qui perlent sur le front de son frère. Il repense à la petite fille qu'il a vue en entrant dans la chambre et il comprend que c'est d'elle que son frère lui parlait. C'est elle qui provoque les cauchemars dont son frère est victime. C'est elle qui essaie de le tuer par l'intermédiaire de ces rêves. Que signifiaient ces mots qu'il l'avait entendu prononcer, « plus de vie ». Son frère allait-il mourir au cours de ce rêve ? Non, c'est impossible ! Ca ne peut pas être ça ? Pourquoi ne peut-il pas le réveiller ! Pourquoi ne peut-il pas l'aider ! Pourquoi Sam doit-il toujours souffrir ! Il fallait qu'il trouve une solution, qu'il le sorte de là avant qu'il ne soit trop tard !

Son attention est soudain attirée par un bruit qui ne présage rien de bon. Il quitte ses pensées et ramène son regard sur son frère. Son angoisse augmente. Son frère est pâle comme un linge, sa respiration est plus que difficile, presque inexistante, comme s'il cessait peu à peu de respirer. Il attrape son poignet pour prendre son pouls. Il le trouve mais difficilement tant celui-ci est faible. Il le secoue de nouveau pour le réveiller.

- Sammy réveilles-toi ! le supplies-t-il. J't'en prie !

Sam s'agite mais ses yeux restent clos. Il gémit et semble terrifié. Dean voit ses yeux faire d'incessants va-et-vient sous ses paupières, signe que ce qu'il vit doit être assez intense. Il le secoue encore et lui parle mais rien n'y fait. Sam ne se réveille pas. Il semble au contraire paniquer encore plus. Il se débat, repoussant Dean, puis sans prévenir, roule sur le côté pour finir sa course sur le sol. Dean se précipite aussitôt pour le relever. Mais il a droit à une vision d'effroi. L'autre épaule de son frère, qui ne présentait aucune blessure jusque là, est en train de saigner. Qu'est-ce que ça signifie encore ? Son attention est détournée par un nouveau gémissement. A sa plus grande joie, son frère a les yeux ouverts.

- Sam ! Hé mec tu m'entends ? s'enquit-il en se baissant à sa hauteur.

Sam, encore à moitié endormi, relève difficilement la tête. Mais sa réaction n'est pas celle à laquelle Dean s'attendait. Son cadet se met à trembler, il devient plus pâle encore et il tente de s'éloigner de lui.

- Sam, c'est moi ! Calme-toi…

- Non ! Non ! Laisse-moi ! Va-t-en !

Sam est pris d'une nouvelle crise d'angoisse, lui rendant la respiration encore plus difficile que ce qu'elle est déjà. Il est si faible qu'il ne peut pas lutter quand son frère l'attrape pour le remettre sur le lit. Dean en profite pour examiner sa nouvelle blessure. Il reconnait immédiatement une blessure par balle.

- C'est pas vrai, qui t'a fait ça ?

Sam le regarde et Dean sent un pincement au cœur.

- Est-ce que c'est moi qui… Dis-moi ce qui s'est passé, demande-t-il doucement.

- Tu… Tu étais mort… Je... J'étais un … un démon…

Puis il lève sur son frère des yeux pleins de larmes.

-J'étais un démon Dean ! Et je t'ai tué !

Dean sent le désespoir de son frère.

- Ce n'était qu'un cauchemar Sam, tente de le rassurer son ainé, rien de plus qu'un cauchemar.

- Non, c'était vrai ! Je sais pas comment mais c'était vrai… Tout était si réel…

- Non, la seule chose réelle, c'est cette blessure. Je n'suis pas mort, dit-il doucement, et tu n'es pas un démon. Bon, je vais t'emmener à l'hôpital pour ...

- Non ! le coupe Sam. Pas l'hôpital !

- Sam, je…

- Ils me donneront de quoi dormir et… Je veux pas Dean ! Si… Si je dors je suis mort…

Dean sait que son frère à raison. Cette idée ne l'enchante pas, mais il va devoir extraire la balle lui-même. Après avoir pris une profonde inspiration, il attrape la trousse de secours et entreprend de soigner son frère…


End file.
